


The Norma Desmond Household

by thesilverscreen



Category: Sunset Boulevard - All Media Types
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverscreen/pseuds/thesilverscreen
Summary: Based on the film Sunset Boulevard and the musical, these are various one-shots of Joe and Norma in the month's they are together, on the happier side of their relationship. How Joe feels, how Norma feels, and what Max feels. Elements and moments will be related to the film and musical. A new one-shot will be for every chapter, starting with New Years Eve. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

1

New Year's Eve

Norma rushed into her room, dragging herself onto her bed and crawled her way up to the headboard, sobbing into a fluffy white pillow. It happened too quickly, the sweet champagne she had been drinking made her head fuzzy, she winced and cried harder. She thought it wouldn't happen like this, confessing love for someone shouldn't end like this? She told herself. Gabbing the pillow, she dug her red nails into it with angry and sadness, wishing things had gone better. Why should Joe be angry with her? She remembered slapping him. She sighed, he knew she didn't mean it, and she did too.

'Joe….." she mumbled, crying into the pillow. Hot tears dripped onto her dress. She rubbed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, turning over on the other side of the bed, facing Joe's room. Biting her lip as it trembled, she stared at the two doors. The room of the husbands… Three husbands had left that room, and now someone she truly loved, had left too. She sat up, swallowing hard, and made her way toward the room. She didn't know what she was doing, what she was looking for, her mind circling as she looked around. Tears ran down her cheeks, she knew he most likely would never come back. She slowly went through his drawers, looking for the shirt he had worn the day he arrived at her home, the grizzly sunset castle. She pulled it out, rubbing the soft fabric across her finger tips, her head fell frontwards and she looked at the ground, sobbing. Holding the shirt, she glided across the room, going in his bathroom, looking around. She saw her face in the mirror, staring extenticly at her melted, tired worn face. Wet mascara around her water lines, lipstick smeared and gone. A lump in her throat formed, how could someone love... me? I don't blame Joe… she told herself. Looking down, she saw two razors on the edge of the sink. She picked one put and looked at it, almost studying it. Her whole body was shaking. And in a motionless fashion, she slid it across her wrist, not even squinting or even gasping in pain, not even caring if Max would find her. She had done this too many times to feel dreadful pain anymore. She cut her other wrist deeper, blood trickling down her hands and onto the floor. Her hands were trembling too much, she groaned with angry and tried to steady herself. "Norma….?" Max's low voice whispered, he flung the door open. She spun around and looked at him, her eyes growing bigger as she looked at him, staring right through him. He looked at her head to toe, then meeting her eyes again. He melted with sadness. She didn't know what to say, nor did he. They had been in this situation many times, finding Norma doing this terrible thing to her helpless soul. Silence had been the only option. He thought she was getting better, ever since Joe had showed up, she hadn't done anything to herself, at least no physical harm. He moved a little closer to her, she was about to say something, but she collapsed and fell to the floor. Resting her head against the tub, she cried hard, harder than she had in a long time. Max rushed to the phone downstairs, and quickly called Norma's doctor.

Joe looked at the telephone, staring widely at it as someone was using it. He sat on the lumpy couch of Artie Green's and folded his arms, sighing and staring at his feet. He looked at everyone dancing around, drinking cough syrup punch and making out in every corner of the room. Norma had been on his mind ever since he had stormed out of her mansion. I shouldn't have been like that to her… I knew better... Those moments kept running through his mind. He was quite fond of her actually, he enjoyed her company, he enjoyed working with her sometimes… when she was being realistic and not living in her own fantasy world. She could be incredibly kind, and happy and normal with him. But the moments when she was her most vulnerable, and fragile and living in her own world were hard for him. He took care of her in those moments, helping her and being realistic. No wonder she had fell in love with him. He was the only person who was honest to her. He was the only one she really had besides Max. He was human, and wasn't like a robot like Max sometimes was. Joe looked up as the two girls left the telephone, he watched it dangle off the table. He stood up and rushed over to it, making sure he'd beat the person who was heading for it too. He dialed the phone and gently held it to his ear, it rang for a while, and he impatiently squirmed. Finally, the Max picked up. "Hello.. Max?" Joe said loudly, everyone partying behind him. It was 30 till midnight. "Mr. Gillis I cannot talk now… the doctor is here." Joe squinted in confusion, "What? What doctor?...What's going on Max?" Joe held the phone tight, than a flush of realization hit him. He remembered Max telling him about her moments of melancholy...the suicide attempts… He gulped loudly that he was sure Max heard. "Madame got the razor from your room and she cut her wrists." Then the line went dead. Cut her wrists…..Cut her wrists… Joe stood up, he put his palm to his head, Max's words screamed through his head. He started sweating, his eyes wandered around the room, he grabbed his coat and ran out before Artie could stop him.

It was pouring rain when he finally made it back to her house. He rushed out of the taxi and payed. Running up the steps, he could see the doctor leaving. He blasted through the door, his eyes searching for Norma. Max stood at the end of the stairs, "Where is she!?" Joe yelled, looking at him intensely. Max folded his arms, "In her room…" He said quietly. Joe turned his head and started up the stairs, but before he could even get up them, Max grabbed his arm. "...Be gentle with her.." He whispered. Joe looked at him, about to say something, but instead nodded. He climbed those grueling stairs and walked down the hall. Her door was slightly open, illuminating the ghostly hall with yellow light. He stood in the shadow of the doorway, wiping the water from his hair. He pushed the door open and walked in. It was almost a magnificent sight, her body draped across the bed, her face striking and her eyes closed. Joe looked at her, and then saw her bandaged wrists. "Go away…" she almost whispered, hearing him walk toward her bed. A pile of angry built up deep in Joe, how dare she hurt herself...how dare she do this when he leaves...what a silly thing. "What kind of silly thing was that to do?" He shook that thought away, he couldn't be mad at her. What if Max had never found her anyway? He did, really did, care for her. "To fall in love with you, that was the idiotic thing." She stated firmly, moving her arms to rest on her stomach. He stared at her, "Sure would of made attractive headlines…. 'Great Star kills herself for Unknown Writer'…" He folded his arms. She turned her head and looked at him, her eyes flashed with anger and sadness, "Great stars...have great pride…" She whimpered firmly, the angry in her eyes fading away, and all was left was developing tears. He still stared at her eyes, the glorious eyes that could say anything with one look. Moving her arm over her eyes, she continued, "Go away….go to that girl of yours…" she croaked, tears ran down her face. Joe closed his eyes and sighed, he moved to the side of the bed. "Look... I was making that up Norma, because I thought...I thought this whole thing was a mistake." He was about to take her other hand, but she moved it away. He continued, "..I didn't want to hurt you...you've been good to me...your the only person in this whole stinking town that's ever been good to me." She tried to hide her hurt emotions, but Joe could see that she was hurt. "Then why don't you just say thank you and go?… Go Go!" She forced out, not removing her arm from her face. "Not until you act like a sensible human being." He stated, sighing. "I'll do it again! I'll do it again!... I'll do it again…." She cried hysterically, biting back the pain in her wrists because of the angle she was in. Joe turned around and paced, he just didn't know what to do. He rubbed his palms and then turned to her again. And then, all of a sudden, Auld Lang Syne is being played downstairs by the little orchestra. He looks at the door, listening to the beautiful melody. Norma stops crying for a second. It was midnight. It hit him. He knew what to do, he wouldn't be this selfish, he couldn't act this way. He would stay with her. He had to stay with her. He didn't care how miserable he would be, or even if he would be anyway. Norma needed him. He needed her. He smiled a little, and slowly, he went to her. Norma continued to cry softly, unaware of Joe sitting on the edge of her bed. He gently took her arms and moved them away from her beautiful face. He wiped the tears from her cheeks, slightly turning her head too. She didn't look at him, too tired and hurt to do anything. Suddenly, she felt his lips against hers. She opened her eyes, not expecting this at all from him. He pulled back, and looked deep into her eyes. "Happy new year, Norma." He whispered, her eyes glowed, all the pain, all the tiredness and sadness and angry washed away that very moment. "...happy new year, darling." She replied, and her cheeks flushed. And with that, she melted into his kiss. She wrapped her thin arms around his back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His hands slowly ran up her hips to her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He leaned forward more, letting her devour his lips. She gripped him tight in her arms, running her fingers in his hair. They kissed more eagerly, Norma panting with delight and began to unbutton his white shirt. "Norma...are you sure you want this... now?... I don't want to hurt you.." He panted, looking at her bandaged wrists. She didn't care, she wanted him, no, she needed him. "Yes….I need you darling…" She whispered, finishing the last button and pulling at his shirt, her hands ached to touch his hairy, muscular, strong chest. He sat up and pulled it off. She watched him, her heart racing with ambition and desire. He crawled back to her, grabbing her leg and pulling her close. She grabbed his head and smashed her lips against his, her hands rubbing his chest. She felt her heartbeat down in between her thighs, and it had been a long time since she felt that. Joe pulled his lips away from hers and kissed her neck, sucking lightly. She moaned and her fingers ran up and down his back, she needed him now. Norma sat up, "Please unzip me... Joe…" Her voice trembled, the pounding in between her thighs increased. He grinned a little and didn't say anything. He helped her stand up, and slowly he pulled the zipper down her dress, revealing her bare back to him. What has gotten into you Joe? His mind repeated, but he didn't listen, nor did he care, as of right now. He new she needed this. Pushing the dress down her body, he leaned in and kissed her shoulders, cupping her breasts with his hands and pulling her close. She wasn't wearing anything except lace panties. She whimpered eagarly, her back pushing against his chest. Turning around, she kissed his lips passionately and pulled him close, their tongues intertwining. Joe pulled her onto the bed and took off his pants, she watched him again, biting her lip and rubbing her thighs together. He pulled them down his legs and threw them on the floor, turning and sliding himself between her thighs, kissing them lightly and taking her black lace underwear and pulling them all the way down her legs. He looked at the sight in front of him, he could tell she wanted him now despreately. 

He kissed his way up her body, running his strong hands up and down her thighs. "Joe...darling...please.." Norma moaned, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to her. She looked into his eyes, he looked hungry for her. "Ah.." She hissed suddenly, one of her wrists getting crushed by his body. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, a little worried that he had hurt her. She shook her head in need and pulled him into another kiss, his crotch pressing against her heat. She whimpered a little and moved her head, giving him the look of what she wanted. It was almost like permission for Joe. He sat up again and pulled down his boxers, and returned to her once more. He stared at her body, how could a women of 50 look so... young and youthful? Suddenly he felt her pulling at his hips. "Please Joe…" she breathed, her brown eyes deepening, unable to wait any longer for him to pleasure her. It had been too long for her. He moved in between her legs and slowly pushed himself into her, grabbing the sheets under her and moving close to her face. She gasped and moaned, relaxing and wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Joe...Oh god…" she groaned out loudly as he steadily rocked against her, pushing in and out. Joe sucked in her moans with a deep kiss, straddling her and moving faster between her thighs. Norma's breathing quickened and she kissed him more, moaning into his mouth. He grunted and pulled away, grabbing her breasts and pushing harder into her, making her squeal with pleasure. She was already so turned on, she squeezed his ass. "Oh yes...harder... Joe!...!" she grunted loudly, pulling him closer and closer. God, it felt so good to finally have a man making love to her after so long. Joe made her feel so desirable now, more than ever. He thrusted harder and harder into her juicy heat, groaning in her ear and still squeezing her breasts. She felt herself getting closer and closer, she grabbed his hand and pushed it down in between her legs, onto her clit. She wrapped her legs tighter around him, making him pound her faster. He rubbed her clit and sucked on her neck, making her go over the moon with waves of pleasure."Joe! Darling!..OH GOD!" She writhed beneath him, moving with him at his fast pace. Her muscles contracted around him and he sent her over the edge, and she climaxed. The powerful orgasm took over her, and she was cumming hard. She rubbed and grinded herself against him, her deep moans hitting Joe's ear. He too felt himself getting ready. She knew it wouldn't have taken long. "Ugh...Norma.." he grunted, pounding her. She held him tight, moaning in his ear, and he cummed inside of her. His moans were like beautiful music to Norma's ear's, so deep...so erotic and sexy.. He trusted one last time, then collapsed on her tiny body, both of their breathing still erratic. Norma's whole body trembled, she wasn't used to getting pleasured that good, but it sure was worth it. He pulled out of her and he rubbed her sore heat. She bit her lip and groaned with relief as he massaged her soreness. Joe lifted his head and looked into her eyes, she wrapped her palm around the back of his neck and kissed him delicately. "I love you Joe….I love you, I love you, I love you…" She breathed and held him tight, never wanting to let go. He smiled and kissed her forehead. He couldn't say 'I love you' yet to her, but he did, he thought, love her in his own way... He rolled over, his naked body sprawled across the bed. Norma cuddled up against him, wrapping her leg across him. Her chest and head rested against his own and she sighed with exhaustion. She looked up at Joe, who was starting to drift off. She smiled widely. A few minutes ago she was wishing she was dead, but now, she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

2

New Years Day

Norma slowly opened her large eyes, waking up to the harsh light coming through the large windows in her room. She groaned and looked down, covering her eyes with her hand. She saw Joe's arm around her bare waist, she grinned with delight, almost thinking last night wasn't true…that it was a dream… She rolled over and faced him, stroking his cheek and moving closer to his warm body. He was still sound asleep, snoring softly. She watched him, still in denial that this was the man who almost left her. And now he was laying next to her, after he had made love to her last night. She wondered what he was dreaming about, and secretly hoping it was about her. She moved her head in the crook of his neck and kissed it gently, bringing her arm around him.

"Joe darling….wake up.." She whispered, rubbing his chest and kissing him.

Joe grunted and stretched his arms out, opening his eyes lightly. She smiled up at him, "Good morning…"

He looked down at her, suddenly remembering what happened last night. He paused, "Good morning.. Norma…" He kissed her head and rubbed her arm.

She couldn't believe this, a man in bed with her finally, a man she really loved. She felt so happy. This is what heaven feels like, she told herself. Joe sat up and rubbed his face, his mind wandering.

Norma brung her hand up on his back and stroked it, not knowing what to say. "Do you want something to eat?" She said sitting up, the blanket falling off her. Joe was being so quiet..

He turned his head and looked at her, and then at her chest. She watched him stare, blushing a little. "Is that a yes or no?" She teased, giggling a little. He suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, leaning back onto the bed. Norma gasped and moaned into his mouth, running her fingers through his hair.

"You were wonderful last night.." He acknowledged, his hands running down her chest. She beamed with happiness. But before she could answer, there was a quiet knock on the door. Her eyes widened, she totally forgot about Max. Joe moved off her and looked at the door.

"Madame?...I have made breakfast…" Max said awkwardly, looking at his wrist watch. It was already 10:45. He had clean bandages in his hands too. Norma quickly got out of bed, tying a silk robe around her naked body and motioning Joe to go in his room for a minute. She sighed and walked to the door, barely opening it.

"I'll be down in a second…" She said looking at him intensely, Max raised an eyebrow.

"And Mr. Gillis?..." He asked, staring at her.

She had a sharp look in her eyes, "He's with me…" She paused, " Now go!" Yanking the bandages out of his hands and slamming the door. Max sighed and went downstairs.

Norma turned around and pressed her back against the door. Joe walked back out, now in a robe. "What did he want?" He asked her.

She turned and looked at him, "Some food he made is waiting downstairs…" She placed her fingers on the bandages on her right wrist, he watched her.

Taking her hands, he sat her down. She needed his help with this. Slowly, he removed the old bandages on her wrists, his eyes widened seeing the dark, bloody marks. It made him weak. "Norma... Don't ever..do this again."

She trembled and her eyes welled up with tears, the pain hurt badly. She saw the look in his eyes, "Im sorry Joe...I..I just didn't think I would see you again…" A tear ran down her cheek, he carefully finished her right wrist with the bandages, leaning down and kissing it.

"I know…." He whispered and held her other wrist. She leaned her head against his shoulder, resting as he took care of her. Finally he finished, he took her chin and lifted her head, kissing her lightly on the lips. She sighed in relief.

They made their way downstairs, Norma walking slowly behind Joe. Her whole body was sore from the night before. Max looked at them, glaring them as they sat down. Norma peered at him, "Max..will you excuse us?" She said politely, not looking at him and picking up a fork. He quietly left the room and left them alone.

They silently ate their food, Joe gobbling everything on the tiny plate in front of him. Norma picked at her food, barely even hungry. She watched Joe, feeling aroused by everything he did. She took his hand and squeezed it, getting up from her chair and sitting on his lap. Joe was surprised at her, she kissed him and rubbed his chest.

"Finishing the script is going to be hard now…" She murmured, moving his robe from his chest and sticking her hand inside, rubbing his chest with her palm. He looked up at her, running his fingers in her hair. "But we'll get it done in no time.." She pecked his nose and stood up. Looking around, she could see that everything was still as it was the night before. The couches and tables moved, showing the shiny tiles underneath.

She turned around. "Dance with me... " She declared, pulling him to the tiles. He shook his head, grinning.

"Oh come on! Get up.." She pulled on his arms and he stood up, gliding toward her. He couldn't say no. He was in her life now, he came back, he made that decision. "Fine…" He uttered.

She crawled into his arms and they slowly danced, her arm tightly around him as she leaned against his chest.

They danced for awhile, he held her in his arms the whole time. He almost thought Norma had fallen asleep. She raised her head, "Now….let's go upstairs.." She stated seductively, her hand wandering around his body. Joe hesitated, not sure if he wanted to make love to her so early in the day. But he didn't say anything, he only nodded. You can't say no to Norma Desmond. They made their way back up the steps, and vanished into her dungeon of a room.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I'll Have The Pool Filled Up For You."

Joe wiped the coat of thick shaving cream off his face, placing his razor on the sink and drying his smooth face off. He smoothed his hair and angled himself in the mirror, feeling wonderful after the nice shave. He chuckled to himself and turned around, exiting the bathroom. To his surprise, when he woke up, Norma wasn't beside him, just the covers all bunched up where she had been. Joe walked out of the bedroom and slowly descended the stairs, looking for Norma. Max stood at the end of the stairs, on the phone with someone.

It had been a few weeks since New Years, and he was finally starting to get somewhat comfortable with the way things were now. He gave Norma all the attention she needed.

"Joe darling!" Norma yelled from outside, motioning her hand to make him come outside to her.

She was wearing a bathing robe covered in cheetah print and had a glass of orange juice in her hand.

Joe quickly walked outside, Norma grabbed his hands and pulled him close, giving him a teneraly kiss. He smiled and squeezed her arm, a small gesture she adored and melted with.

"What's going on out here?" He asked, looking around. There were some men holding big hoses in the pool. The whole backyard looked so different, all cleaned up and spotless.

"I promised I'd fill the pool for you!" She uttered excitedly, turning her head and watching it be filled and cleaned up.

Joe glanced at her. "Oh Norma... you didn't really have to.." He told her, smiling widely. He always wanted a pool.

"Oh hush! I wanted to do this for you…" She exclaimed, grabbing his jaw and kissing him on the cheek. He blushed a little and turned around. Sitting down, he pulled out a cigarette from inside his jacket. Right before he was going to close the case, the message inside beamed, he read it again.

Mad about the boy…

Norma snapped him back to reality by putting her hands on his shoulders, massaging them gently.

"Go put on your swim suit...the pools almost filled up.." She whispered in his ear, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his shirt.

Joe journeyed down those grueling stairs again, wearing his swim trunks and a white robe tied around himself. The cold tiled floor relaxed his aching feet. He had been standing on his feet most of yesterday, pacing and howling at Norma and rewriting scenes in the script over and over again until she approved of it. He had mistakenly raised his voice at her, something he forgot to remember to never do, frustrated with the script and causing Norma to shed some tears. Of course they had made up, embracing passionately on the couch and taking a break from the script. Sex was was a constant need for her, but he didn't mind. Who wouldn't anyway? And he slowly started noticing that he really was enjoying himself with her, whenever they were making love or just going about the day naturally or working on the script. But he still wasn't sure if he ever could love her as much as she loved him. That worried him. He still had moments where he was uncomfortable, or even bored, but those were rare now. He always found himself staring deep into her alluring eyes, leaving him lost for words with her beauty. No women had ever left him speechless in his life, except Norma.

Joe opened the glass door and walked back out to the patio, breathing in deeply as the relaxing heat of the sun hit his face. He noticed Norma, who was already in the pool, swimming around and running her fingers in her wet hair. It stunned him how incredibly young she looked, was it really 1949? Or was it 1924 and they were waiting for Valentino to arrive?

Norma caught him looking at her, she smiled and swam her way to the edge of the pool.

"Come jump in darling! The water feels great…" she motioned him to come in, waving her hand.

Joe stripped his robe off and looked at her. She bit her lip and looked at his wonderful body.

He walked over to the edge of the pool, dipping his foot in the water. He screeched and pulled his foot out. "Norma! The water is freezing!" his body shivered.

"It's not that bad...come on!" She grabbed his foot and he lost his balance, plunging into the pool.

Norma giggled and watched him rise from out of the water. Joe gasped some air and flipped his hair, putting his hands up on his forearms, chattering his teeth. He gave her a glare but couldn't help himself from laughing. He pulled her into his arms and held her, their bodies crushed together. Norma rubbed his wet back and looked up at him, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"I never thought i'd be swimming in here again… you revived it!" She expressed her delight by kissing him again, rubbing his hairy chest. He took her hands and squeezed them lightly. She just couldn't keep her hands off him.

Max came outside and carried a plate of fresh fruit in his hands, setting it down on the small table by the lounge chairs. He glanced up and looked at Joe and Norma embracing, glaring and turning around. He walked back inside.

"Relax Norma…." Joe said, pulling his lips away. She had almost taken his swim trunks off.

She frowned and glanced at Max leaving, she swam her way up to the steps and got out of the pool. Joe watched her and grabbed a pool float and laid on it, soaking in the sunlight.

They didn't say anything to each other for a few moments. Norma grabbed the morning paper and read through the columns.

"Thank you….for doing this…" Joe remarked to her, breaking the silence and turning and looking at her.

Norma smiled widely and put down the newspaper, "You are so welcome darling…" She uttered.

Suddenly Norma got out of her chair and made her way back to the pool, she jumped in and splashed Joe, knocking him off the pool float. He playfully grabbed her and tickled her around the stomach, she laughed and squealed, her body stirring.

"Joe!... Stop!" She giggled, her cheeks hurting from laughing so much. Joe grinned and stopped, leaning in and kissing her on the head. Norma caught her breath and smiled up at him. She leaned against his chest and they held each other. God she loved this man so much...


	4. Chapter 4

4

Nightmares

Joe rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable in any possible way. He had to sleep in his room tonight because he had gotten home late, and he didn't want to disturb Norma while she slept. Max and him went out to run some arens for Norma, picking up some of her new clothes and some groceries as well. To his surprise, it was weird laying in bed and trying to sleep without her, he had gotten so used to her body always lying against his and her closeness. Groaning, he rolled back over on his back and rubbed his eyes, he turned his head and looked at the time, 2:30am. Joe sighed with annoyance and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

Eventually Joe did fall asleep, but into a deep sleep. He dreamed about his life before Hollywood, before he had even moved here. Ohio sure was a little state of nothing compared to California. He wondered how his family was doing, if they even remembered him or knew where he was. They'd all laugh at what he was doing now.

He thought about Artie, and that girlfriend of his, Miss Schaefer. He wondered when they were getting married, if they would invite him to the wedding or not. Or if they were mad at him for walking out abruptly on New Years, of course in that moment Norma was more important than a stupid party.

"Joe! Where are you!? Joe!" Norma cried out loud from in her room, making Joe wake up suddenly. Startled, he quickly got up out of bed and ran to the door, pushing it open.

He ran inside her room and approached her, "Norma?...What's wrong?..." He went over to the lamp and turned it on. She gasped and put her hands in her face, crying into her palms.

Joe sat on the bed and took her in his arms, "What's wrong?" He repeated, rubbing her back and holding her against his chest. She was paralyzed with fear.

"Joe...I...I had a nightmare...why weren't you in bed..?" She asked and looked up at him, wiping away her tears.

He kissed her on the head, "Max and I got home late...I didn't want to disturb you.." He told her, she clenched his shirt and sighed. He lifted her a little and she sat properly on the bed.

"Your safe...nothing and no one is going to hurt you…They'd have to get through me first." He chuckled and smiled down at her.

She grinned and reddened a little, looking around the room, still feeling slightly paranoid. Her breathing was still rapid.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water or something?..." He suggested, still holding her against his chest. She shook her head. He didn't know what to do.

"Do you want to take a bath and... try to relax?" Joe asked her, trying to find a solution for her to calm down.

"At this time of night?..." She mentioned with a sigh, holding his hand.

"Why not?" He remarked, he smiled and squeezed her hand.

Joe stood up and walked to her bathroom, opening the door and turning on the light. He approached the tub and turned the faucet on.

Norma slowly stood up, her legs trembled a little and she walked to the door, leaning against it and watching him.

He grabbed a towel from inside the cabinet and placed it on her vanity. "Come here.." He spoke quietly, insisting on taking care of her. He never liked to see her upset or depressed, especially at night.

Taking his hand, she slowly walked over to him and he brought her to the edge of the tub.

She started to take off her nightgown but Joe stopped her, "No… Let me.."

Taking the sleeves, Joe pushed the nightgown down her body and she stepped out of it, putting her hands on her chest.

"Joe… You don't have to do this...not if you don't want to…" She sighed and looked at her body, feeling insecure and still in denial that Joe was taking care of her like this.

"I want to…" He told her, rubbing her shoulders with his fingertips, he did want to. She had been so stressed the whole day, from the script and to what she was going to wear from her wardrobe to visit Mr. Demille.

"Your trembling…" bending his head, Joe kissed her shoulders and held her in his arms, swaying her.

Norma wanted to cry, she had never felt so happy and loved in her entire life, not even Max made her feel this way. She felt like the most luckiest women in the world. This sudden deep caring and tremendous affection toward her was so glorious.

She turned around and grabbed his neck, pushing her velvet lips against his. She kissed him passionately, squeezing him firmly with her tiny hands.

He pulled back, "The water is going to get cold if we continue.." he joked, letting go of her.

She rolled her eyes a little and grinned, he took her hand and helped her into the tub.

Norma sat down in the steamy, hot tub. The water rushed over her pale body, soaking her in the boiling water. "Thank you.. My love.." She said faintly, looking at Joe, who was about to leave.

"I'll just be right outside the door...alright?" He told her, leaving the door slightly open. She nodded and closed her eyes a little, relaxing as much as she could. Smiling to herself, she adjusted her body and yawned.

Joe flipped through the records in the little bin he had found underneath Norma's bed. Blowing the dust off, he inspected them. They were all classical orchestras, no singing, and all from the 20's. She must of kept everything, he thought and scattered through them. He found one called "Charmaine", a nice flowy violin and band piece. Pulling the record out of the case, he silently walked over to the record player and placed it on the platter, gently put the stylus down.

Surprisingly he found himself swaying with the music and humming the melody, the music clearly capturing the spirit of the 20s. He imagined a man and women waltzing on a dance floor, no one else in the room but them, just quietly dancing in the middle of the night with no one watching or caring if they were there. He also imagined Norma, at the height of her career, on the dance floor with every man coming up to her and bribing her to dance with one of them. She was on every billboard then, and if you said hollywood her's was the face you'd think of. But today, unfortunately, she is all forgotten and put away like some dusty old artifact. Joe grinded his teeth, it was appalling what hollywood did to people like Norma, and even him. They make them stars, and with Norma, once you hit 30 or above, your done. But of course Norma thought she'd never be finished, and with this script they were about to send to Mr. Demille she could make her great 'return' to the dazzling screen. Of course he had his doubts about this 'return', but he never mentioned it to her. But it was hard not to. Sometimes he found it was ridiculous.

Joe snapped back to reality when the music trailed off. Yawning, he went up to the record player and turned it off. He chuckled to himself, listening to 20s music at 3:00am in a huge 1920s mansion with an older women was something out of the ordinary.

Taking off his shirt, he heard Norma get out of the tub. He took off his pajama bottoms and laid them down on the chair next to the table.

"Did I hear music?" Norma smiled, peeking her head out from the door. Joe turned around.

He walked over to her, grinning. "Yes, you did."

Norma pushed the door open and walked out of the bathroom in a silk, lavender robe.

She made her way toward the bed and sat down, rubbing her tired eyes. Joe watched her, his strange urge to take care of her and touch her rose up in him again. Was this love? He asked himself, if it was, he rather enjoyed it. Taking care of Norma was something he had gradually started to somewhat like, he was like her father in a way, a father figure she desperately needed and had to have every ounce of affection toward. But he was not her father, he was her lover. And that was just as good. After listening to that record, it sure made him really think about things.

She finally saw that he was just standing in his boxers, "Did you get hot?" She asked, chuckling a little.

He didn't answer her. Slowly, Joe walked over to her and got on his knees. Taking her leg, he planted soft kisses on her flesh, trailing them higher up her body.

"Joe…." She croaked, placing her hand on his head. She moved her robe out of the way and let him kiss higher up. Getting to her hip, he gave her strong, mouthy kisses and lapped his tongue on her skin. She pulled him up and sank her lips into his, melting into his mouth and squeezing him.

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, spreading them. Norma untied her robe and he helped her take it off. She was about to kiss him again but he stopped her.

"Let me look at you…" He stated, standing up and backing away a little, wanting to look over her sublime figure.

She panicked a little, this would be the first time Joe really did look at her tiny frame head to toe without clothes on. She watched him as his eyes ran over her.

Joe scanned her, her illuminating body barely showing any signs of age, not looking anything like a women of 50. But he painfully saw some of her scars, minus the ones on her wrists. How could she do this to her wonderful self?

Not wanting to know what he was thinking, she covered her breasts with her hands and grabbed the sheet on the side of the bed. Biting her trembling lip, she looked down.

He frowned, seeing her discomfort and insecurities in her eyes. He walked over to her and took her hands, "Norma… Your beautiful…" Joe whispered, "Look at me.." Taking her chin, he lifted her head. She looked into his eyes, feelings all her insecurities wash away as he stared. She knew he meant it. He smiled at her, her eyes saying what she was feeling. Leaning in, he kissed her deeply and they lightly fell back on the bed.

Norma moaned as Joe trailed her neck with hard kisses, sucking on her skin lightly and rubbing her chest. She felt her body ache for him, the throbbing in between her thighs started to begin.

They embraced devotedly, both of their bodies rubbing against each other and wanting one another.

"Please Joe…. Make love to me…." She groaned, running her nails across his back, he moved his hand down to her thighs and lightly ran his fingers up and down them. With his other hand, he grabbed her breast and pressed his lips against it, sucking lightly and filling her with pleasure.

He moved his kisses down to her stomach and started to touch her in the spot she needed him most. Norma bit her lip and grabbed the white sheets beside her, his fingers touching all her sensitive areas.

Joe hastily sat up and pulled down his boxers, throwing them across the room. He grabbed her arms and kissed her intensely, feeling so aroused and tender for her.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, he was on his back now. Norma had climbed on top of him. She rubbed his chest, bending down and kissing his cheek and neck. Joe was surprised by this move, she always let him be in charge in bed. He put his palms around her neck and pulled her into another kiss, bringing her into his arms. She whimpered into his mouth as his genitals rubbed against her, their bodies were growing hungrier for each other. He grabbed her hips and he slid into her slowly, and watched as her head moved back with pleasure. She kept herself positioned and gradually rocked against him, her hands pressing against his chest as she moans his name loudly. He groaned and held her hips as she rocked, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure hit them both. She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

She rode him faster, feeling herself getting closer, each deep thrust sending her over the edge.

"Oh god…" She cried out, her hips moving faster against him. Joe sat up a little, moving deeper into her. She squealed and he pulled her back into another kiss, his mouth swarming hers. His lips moved to the side of her cheek and then down to her collarbone, biting a little at her soft flesh. She wrapped her arms around him and went faster, barley feeling the small bites he gave her body. He kissed her chest and fiddled with her breasts, squishing his face between them and moaning her name into them. "Joe….darling!...I'm almost there…" She panted, her body flushing with heat and pleasure. He was almost there too, his moans growing deeper and more faster, he moved his head to her ear, filling Norma's ear with sexual words and making her grin. Joe felt like he was going to explode, he wanted to be on top of her now. He rolled her over and pounded her, wanting to be in charge for their peaks. Each harsh and delicious thrust he pushed into her made Norma almost scream, she hoped Max would not hear anything downstairs in his room. She grabbed his shoulders and spread her legs wider for him. "Joe…yes!... JOE!" She shouted out, reaching her marvellous climax, the powerful sensation taking over her body. She cummed and he climaxed too, her throaty deep moans sending him to the top. Norma squeezed him and moved with his savory thrusts, rubbing her body against his. He kept thrusting into her, drawing out both of their peaks of pleasure. "Ugh...dear god…" She groaned and her eyes grew heavy, the orgasm coming to a end. Joe stopped and pulled out of her, she watched him and he bent down and devoured her between her legs, curling her toes and clenching the pillow as he groomed her. She moaned and sighed, his tongue relaxing her. He moved back up and rubbed her sore body, placing his lips against hers and embracing. They held each other tightly for a moment, both of their breathing slowing down and their bodied growing tired. "I love you…." Joe whispered, hesitating a little, giving her loving kisses around her ear. He really did feel like he loved her. It was the first time he had ever said that to her, her cheeks blushed and a huge smile spread across her face, fighting hard to hold back tears. "I love you too Joe… so much…." She whimpered, running her fingers through his thick hair and giving him more kisses. He rolled over on his side, not letting go of her and pressed her against his chest. He grabbed the covers that were bunched up at the bottom of the bed and laid it across Norma and himself. They cuddled up and got comfortable in each others arms, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The Waxworks

Joe quietly adjusted himself in his seat and took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke dramatically out of his mouth and into the warm Los Angeles air. They were on there way to visit some of the waxworks, Norma's so called actor friends, to play bridge. She had taught him to play bridge correctly by then, and some fancy new tango steps as well. He was, in a way, nervous about this whole night. What would they think of him? He was, after all, her lover now. What would they think about that? What would they say to Norma?

"What's the matter darling..?" Norma said to him, running her gloved fingers across his freshly shaved cheek.

He whirled his head around and looked at her, "Nothing…" He murmured, taking another inhale of his cigarette, trying to calm his nerves.

She sighed and took his free hand and held it in her lap, looking up into the shiney dark sky. They sat in silence the rest of the way there.

Max opened the door to the car and Joe stepped out, helping Norma out. They walked up to the front door of an exotic, gloomy looking house. It was the home of Anna Q. Nilsson, a swedish forgotten silent film star like Norma. But she didn't mind not being famous anymore, unlike Norma. Joe watched as she approached the door, she was a very tall women, and certainly was a glamour puss by the looks of it.

She opened the door, "Anna!" Norma said excitedly, exchanging kisses with each other.

"How have you been?"

"Well...I breathe." Anna laughed and they walked inside. Joe followed awkwardly behind them, his eyes scanning around the interior of the house.

Norma turned to Joe, "This is my-..." she hesitated, "This is Joe Gillis..."

Anna exchanged handshakes with him, smiling. "How do you do..?"

He nodded, "I'm well…" he said, looking at Norma. They all looked at each other for a moment, Anna's eyes looking at both of them.

"Who's want's a drink!" she exclaimed, breaking the silence.

They followed her into the living room, where a small bar was in the corner. Norma sat down on the sofa, and he sprawled beside her.

"What will you two have?"

"The usual.." Norma said, resting her head on her propped up elbow against the sofa.

"I'll have the same.." Joe replied, not caring what he drank.

Anna brought the drinks over and handed them to them, sitting down in the chair in front of the couch.

"So...what have you been up to lately?" she chuckled and looked at the both of them, trying to get rid of the gawky atmosphere.

"Anna, the most exciting thing has happened…"

She raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You know the script I was writing? Well.. Max sent it to Cecil B. Demille a few days ago!" Norma glowed with enthusiasm, clutching Joe's hand again. He pulled his hand away, reaching for his drink clumsily. She somehow had forgotten to not show affection for each other in front of other people yet.

"Oh really..well...That's wonderful!" She exclaimed artificially, trying to be happy with Norma.

"All thanks to him…" Norma glistened, staring passionately into Joe's eyes.

He smiled at her and looked down, "Well..you did most of it."

"Are you a writer?" Anna asked curiously, her red fingernails running against the fabric on her dress and her eyes staring deep into his, as if he was her predator and she was the prey.

"Yes...well..used to be.." he hesitated a little.

"Well… Your a very handsome one!" Anna sipped the rest of her drink and slammed it down on the coffee table.

He uneasily smiled and grabbed a cigarette from inside his coat, lighting it up and blowing the smoke toward her. Her eyes stayed on his, she obviously hadn't seen a good looking man in a while.

"When are the others supposed to get here?" Norma blurted out.

Anna moved her eyes away from Joe, and he uncomfortably sat back. "They're pulling into the driveway now." she whooped, drawing back the curtain from the window and standing up. She made her way over to the door.

While she was at the door, Norma scooted over to Joe, taking his arm and kissing him on the cheek.

"Anna really does like you..I can tell.." she clenched his arm.

"She kept giving me the stares…"

"I'm sure it's nothing dear…" She pleated, "I can't wait till-"

"Norma!..." A low voice yelled out, interrupting them from their conversation.

She turned around, moving back to her spot on the sofa. Joe looked up in awe, it was the one and only Buster Keaton standing in the hallway.

"Oh Buster!" Norma stood to her feet and they embraced, hugging tightly.

"How have you been?" he stated in a raspy, worn accent.

"Wonderful...just wonderful.." She beamed with happiness, seeing one of her old friends always made her ecstatic.

Joe still gazed, after all she had known quite a few legends over the years. Mabel Normand, Charlie Chaplin, and John Gilbert were just a few of them. And she herself was a living legend, Max would often recite. Who was going to show up next? Clara Bow? Douglas Fairbanks?

"Well..who's ready to play some bridge?" Anna put a drink in Buster's hand and they made there way toward the small table in the sitting room.

Buster turned to Joe, "Hey..uh..you got a little lipstick on your cheek.." he pointed out, pointing his finger at him.

Joe swallowed hard and wiped his cheek, getting rid of the red lipstick print. "Thanks.." he replied embarrassingly. God, what a terrible first impression to a legend.

By the end of the night, everyone was drunk except for Joe. Even Norma was a little tipsy, and he had to help her into the car. There had been an unsettling incident, which made them leave a little earlier than planned. That damned women Anna, making so many moves on him and trying to flirt with him. He had absolutely enough when she started to try and touch him under the table while they played, and he was furious. Norma saw the whole thing.

They waved goodbye and Max started the car. Norma leaned her head on Joe's shoulder, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked him, her eyes still closed.

"Somewhat…" He said, still annoyed.

She sighed again, "I'm sorry about Anna...I really didn't expect her to act that way.." she planted a small kiss on his neck.

He closed his eyes as her soothing kisses spread across his neck, finally relaxing him after that long, dreadful evening of alcoholic beverages and crazy middle aged people.

Finally, Max pulled into the garage and they stepped out. Joe dragged himself up to the front door, so exhausted and in a need for a steamy, hot shower.

Norma followed behind him as they walked up the stairs, "Are you alright?"

"Yes...just tired.." he said as they made it to the top of the stairs.

She took his hand suddenly and leaned in, kissing him intensely on the lips. All her emotions she had been hiding all night poured into this tender kiss. He gently wrapped an arm around her, pulling himself deep into her lips.

"I've been wanting to do that all evening.." she whimpered, pulling back and looking up into his dreamy eyes.

He smiled down at her, "I know.." his thumb ran against her cheek softly.

They made there way into Norma's room, and she silently went into the bathroom, sitting down at the vanity and taking off her large amounts of expensive jewelry.

He walked in, unbuttoning his shirt and taking off his tie. She watched him through the mirror, trying to sustain herself from jumping up and grabbing him into her arms.

He yawned, clearly not defying her looks. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

She turned around, facing him. "What's tomorrow?"

He looked at her sharply, in shock. "Norma...don't tell me you've forgotten!"

She had a confused look on her face.

"Your seeing Mr. Demille tomorrow.." he said, walking over to her.

The realization spread across her tired face, "Oh!...gosh.. how did I forget?.."

Joe rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her through the mirror, "You tell me.."

"I hope he read our masterpiece by now...and then sooner or later we could start filming it!" her face grinned with delight, but Joe was not smiling back at her anymore. The smile had vanished. He had never realized this day was coming up, he did but he didn't think it would happen so quickly, and he was awfully nervous about it. What if it goes terribly wrong? How would he face Norma? Isn't this a silly thing to do? After all, it was that 'script' that changed his entire life. And hers too. For all her knew Mr. Demille was most likely a coward.

"You should get to bed...tomorrow will be a big day for you.." he turned back around and took off the rest of his clothes, as well as starting the shower.

"I don't feel like sleeping…" she stated, standing up and walking over to him. She bit her lip looking at his naked body. He watched her.

"Oh Norma….not tonight..I'm too tired.." He groaned, knowing that look in her eyes.

She frowned, "I know darling…could I come in with you?.." her eyes turned to the shower.

He sighed and looked at her for a long second.

"Please….?"

"Oh fine….come here.." Joe pulled the glass door open and stepped in, the steamy water hitting his body.

Norma excitedly underdressed, quickly following behind him and walking in, shutting the door.

She wrapped her arms around his wet torso and gave him a hug from behind, her tiny frame pressing against his back. He took the soap and loberacted his hands with it and began washing himself, Norma occasionally helping him, rubbing her hands all over his body.

Joe finished and turned around, facing Norma, who was barely over five feet tall. She smiled and looked at him, always getting lost in his blue eyes.

"Do you want to get out now?"

"Let's wait a little longer…" She pulled him into a kiss and grabbed his shoulders. He pulled back in surprise, but then returned back to her kiss, pressing her against the freezing cold tiled wall. She groaned as her back hit the cold wall and his burning body and lips pressed against hers, picking her up a little. He found himself always changing his mind when it came to this, he truly couldn't control himself with Norma for some reason, even when he wanted to. He was always lost.

She pulled her lips away, trying to catch her breath. "I thought you didn't want to tonight?"

"I've changed my mind…" he whispered aggressively in her ear.

Norma grinned with pleasure and squeezed him, happy he had changed his mind. He suddenly picked her up by the legs and stormed out of the shower, making his way toward "their" bed. He placed her down and crawled on top of her, he could never resist her could he? Nor could she resist him.

She squealed and grabbed his hips, pressing him down on her. He entered her slowly and pinned her to the bed, pushing a deep thrust into her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his back, the wonderful sensation filling her aching body.

"Mmm…" he groaned in her ear, moving between her legs.

Suddenly the door opened, that they both didn't hear. Max stood there, gasping and quickly looking away, not expecting to see the sight he saw.

Joe's eyes turned big and he jolted his head up, seeing Max stanning the the doorway. "What the hell Max!? Get out!" he grabbed the sheets and pulled it on himself. Norma panicked, quickly hiding underneath his body, a little embarrassed that Max had seen her like this. He was her first husband, after all, and that probably was very awkward to see. Max immediately stormed away and shut the door, his footsteps echoing in the halls.

Norma adjusted herself back into the position she was in, and he turned around. His face was bright red. Suddenly they burst out into laughter, grinning widely at each other. Joe laughed hysterically and he pushed his head between the crook of Norma's neck, trying to contain his laughter. Her deep giggles filled his ears, making him smile. She rarely ever laughed.

They finally calmed down and their breathing went back to a normal pace. He lifted his head and stared deeply into Norma's eyes again, almost searching them, feeling a tingling sensation rising in his chest. He couldn't explain it. She pulled him back into a kiss and they "quietly" continued to make love with each other. Not even caring how tired they would be the next morning.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Paramount

The day was here. The day that Norma dreamed about for so long, the day she clung to so desperately, is finally here. Christ, he prayed it would end well. The last thing he needed was another suicide attempt.

Joe slowly opened his sleepy eyes, hearing the faucet in the bathroom running and Norma quietly talking to herself. He blinked rapidly and sat up, rubbing his temples and yawning loudly.

"Joe darling, are you awake?" she said, hearing his yawning and shuffling of the covers. She was out of sight inside the bathroom with the door open.

"Yes Norma…" he groaned, his whole body aching. They did it pretty hard last night.

She emerged, smiling. "Well...get out."

He turned his head and looked at her, baffled. "Why?"

She made her way over to him, her robe flowing behind her. "I don't want you to get a glimpse of me beforehand, my love." she pinched his nose playfully.

"Alright alright…" he sneered, moving the covers off himself and getting up sluggishly. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around his naked body.

She watched him walk toward his room, which he never really used. "Where the brown suit I bought you!"

He turned around from behind the door and glanced at her, smiling and nodding.

Max shuffled around the house nervously, trying to patiently wait for one of them walk down the grand staircase and get into the car to see Demille . He had been frantic all night, ever since he had accidentally walking in on their love making fest. He set down the final bowl of fruit, strawberries, Norma's favorite, down on the table. Finally, Joe came down, nicely groomed and wearing a formal looking suit. He obviously looked worn out, he told himself.

"When will Madame be down?" Max asked, his hands proudly behind his back.

He barely paid any attention to him, his eyes staring at the amounts of food on the long table.

"I don't know...she made me come down because she was getting ready.." He said, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it.

Max looked at him sharply, studying him as he devoured the tiny berry. He noticed something on his neck. A hickey most likely.

"Mr. Gillis..I'm sorry for interrupting last night. I was just worried about Madame, I thought something was wrong…"

He turned around, glaring at him. "Well nothing was…" the annoyance in his eyes clearing showing.

Max shut his mouth sharply, he didn't like the attitude he was giving him. Displeased, he turned around and walked out, heading toward the garage where the car was.

Joe meanwhile kept eating everything in sight, shoving one thing after another in his mouth. They didn't eat dinner the night before. Concentrated on the food, he didn't notice Norma walking down the stairs.

"How do I look?"

He turned his head around, swallowing the food in his mouth. She had been up there for quite some time. His eyes widened seeing her peekabelly dressed, and looking more stunning than he had ever seen her before. For a space of nearly 10 seconds he stared, breathless. She was wearing a solid back dress, with a white fur coat around her shoulders and mountains of shiny jewelry, making her literally sparkle.

Her eyes grew bigger while she was defying him, watching him stare like a hawk. "Well?"

He stood up, gradually walking over to her. "Norma...you look amazing.." he studied her head to toe.

She smiled widely, the surprising comment making her beam with delight. "Thank you sweetheart."

She stepped off the last step of the stairs and kissed him, gently squeezing his arms in their embrace.

After a while, they pulled back. She wiped the red lipstick off his lips lovingly. Joe stared down at her, she looked very certain, almost fearless of this day. He was glad she was, because he sure as hell wasn't.

"Where's Max?" she asked, letting go of him and taking a few more steps forward.

"He went into the garage, to start the car." he replied, following behind her.

They walked outside, waiting for Max to pull in the car. Norma looked around, breathing in deeply. She didn't know if she could hide her anxiety and uneasiness any longer, secretly dreading this day. She was strong, she knew that, but she just didn't know if she could do this. It might be too overwhelming, going back to the old studio, to her beloved Demille. Would they remember her? Did they like the script? Will he help her with her return to movies?

She shook her head, her thoughts washing away. The car pulled up to them and Joe helped her in, sitting down and getting comfortable next to her.

They held hands all the way there, Joe occasionally squeezing her hand, comforting her, knowing deep down that she was a nervous wreck.

After an eternity of pleading and ongoing communication, having to almost argue, Jonesy finally opened the Paramount gate for them and they drove on the lot to Stage 18. It had made Joe worried, surely ... he knew they were coming? But after this incident, he knew he wasn't expecting Norma anytime soon, or just didn't have the heart to tell her that the script was bad and that they didn't need her.

The car approached the back door of the Sound Stage, screeching to a halt. To they're suprise, Demille was already waiting outside with some men. Waving to her, Norma's face lit up, her hand squeezed Joe's a little too hard. Max swiftly got out of the car and opened the door, standing still and not looking in any direction toward the men.

"Won't you come along darling?"

"I don't think so. It's your script, it's your show.. Good luck Norma." he clenched her hand again.

Norma's smile faded, but then returned again, her pearly white teeth sparking in the sizzling sunlight. "Thank you dearest…"

He kissed her hand and she climbed out of the car, and, like a little girl about to enter a candy store, she ran over to Mr. Demille. Joe watched as they spoke briefly, and then disappearing into the studio. She's happy, he repeated in his head, surely nothing bad will happen… After all, their just going to talk, right?

He returned back to reality as Max slammed the car door and stood beside him outside of the car. "You know… Madame used to have that whole row of rooms, as her dressing rooms...all of them." he pointed to the rooms above them.

"That didn't leave much room for Wallace Reed, did it?" he chuckled at his statement.

"He had a little bungalow on wheels…" Max snickered, folding his gloved hands together.

Unexpectedly, out of the corner of Joe's eye, he noticed someone walking up the stairs in The Readers Department, someone that looked oddly familiar. He turned his head slightly and looked up, and to his surprise it was Betty, Betty Schafer! What was she doing here? He thought.

"I'll be right back…" Joe said abruptly, getting out of the car and going up the wooden stairs. Max watched him, glaring. He didn't try to stop him.

He walked into the room she entered, seeing her at a typewriter.

"If there's anything in Dark Windows that appeals to you, you can have it. It's all yours!"

She jumped, not hearing him walk in. She turned her head. "..Well for heaven sakes...come in! have a chair…" she pointed to the one next to her desk.

"I mean it! It's no good to me anyway…"

"Now, why should you do that?"

"If you get an Oscar, I get the left foot!"

She chuckled and moved her hands away from the typewriter. "I just..I don't think I can do it all by myself."

"Sure you can!"

"You know, we were supposed to work on this together with Artie. You said so yourself on..um...New Years!"

Joe had actually forgotten all of this, he had even forgotten about her until he saw her walking up those steps.

"Well..I'm busy.."

"Doing what!?'

"Let me have a look…" He took the typed pages at the end of the desk in his hands, reading through them thoroughly.

"This is a very good, but where's the rest!?"

"Gosh, I'm not the fastest writer in the world!" She laughed and grabbed the pages out of his hands playfully.

He hesitated and turned his head, "I have to go…"

"But-"

"No buts! Like I told you, I've given up writing, your on your own."

She frowned, taking her apple and biting into it.

"I'll see you around, and hey! Write the rest of the damn script!" and before she could answer, he rushed out the door.

Hearing Max honking the car abruptly, he quickly rushed down the stairs.

"What is it Max?" He asked, walking up to the car.

"I've just received some unsettling news…"

He squinted his eyebrows, confused. "What news..?"

"Some men talked to me…"

"And?"

"It's not Madame the studio wants, it's her car…"

It hit him. All of those phone calls, demanding Norma to go over to Paramount, now made sense. Sadly, he just didn't think all those calls were just about her, and he was right.

His eyes widened a little, an uneasy feeling filling up his stomach. Oh goodness, how do we tell Norma? How do I tell Norma? His mind raced. Maybe she didn't know, maybe she'll never have to know…?

Suddenly the back door opened, and Norma and Demille emerged. Joe quickly got into the car and sat down, taking a deep breath. He watched them quietly talk to each other for one last moment, Norma was in a great mood, he could tell. That was good.

She finally made her way towards the car, Max letting her in.

Joe smiled nervously as she took his arm, squeezing it tightly. "How did it go?"

"Oh Joe! It's practically set. Of course he has to finish this picture he's working on, but mine-" she corrected herself, "ours will be his next!"

"He must be quiet a guy…"

He smiled faintly again, watching her squeal with excitement. She could barely sit still.

"He is!"

"Well...That's wonderful Norma.. I'm glad."

"Drive home Max!"

"Yes Madame…"

As he says the words, he and Joe exchange a glance at each other in the rear view window. He hesitated and sat back in his seat, Norma clinging to his arm tightly for the rest of the ride home.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Preparation

The knock on the door echoed in Norma's room, making her turn from her beauty catalogue and look at the door. They're right on time, as usual. She stood up from her chair and opened the door, letting in the army of beauty experts into her room. This was one of the 5 appointments she had made every week, determined to look her absolute best for the cameras that she didn't know would never turn. She counted every calorie, went to bed every night at 10, which Joe wasn't very fond of. He liked staying up with her, but she was absolutely determined to be ready, ready for her 'return'.

She was about to shut the door until she saw Joe appear, "Do you need anything?" he asked her.

"Not at all darling, thank you. I'll be done in a few minutes or so, just wait for me in your room."

He nodded and Norma returned back to the specialists, shutting the door behind her.

"How are you today Miss Desmond?" one of the women asked as they prepared all of the supplies.

"I'm fine.." Norma replied, stripping off her clothes in the bathroom and wrapping a small towel around her body, she laid down on the small wheeled in cot.

"Pardon me, miss, but is that your son?" the other woman asked, coating her hands with lotion.

Norma lifted her head, she rolled her eyes a little. These women...could they just get on with it and not ask any questions?...and Joe looks nothing like me at all! He isn't that young either...

"No….he is not." she answered solidly, pressing her forehead against her arms.

The two ladies looked at each other, knowing that they should never ask questions again, just do the job and leave like nothing happened. The older woman started putting lotion on Norma's back, gently rubbing the cold cream across her skin.

Norma sighed, relaxing as she worked her fingers and massaged her, it was just what her sore body needed. She wondered if Joe would ever like to do this to her, besides these women, who didn't have strong hands like he does. She prefered him over anything else.

The younger woman started applying liquid wax to Norma's legs, coating a strip and placing it down, which startled her a little. She lifted her head, she hoped it wouldn't hurt that bad. Without warning, she yanked off the strip, ripping off of Norma's skin in a violent matter. She screeched loudly and grinded her teeth as the pain ripped through her, she clenched the small sheet on the bed.

"Miss Desmond..? Do you not want to do a wax tonight?"

"I prefer not to have one...thank you." Norma managed to grunt out, the pain still affecting her tiny body.

The younger woman nodded and took off her gloves, returning back to the little table and getting the lotion instead.

"So just a massage for tonight?"

"Yes please.."

"Alright…"

The woman started massaging her delicate legs, rubbing away the harsh redness from the wax, relaxing Norma's stiff muscles. The other woman worked her fingers up and down her back, grazing the tight knots and rubbing them away. She noticed something else, some light, tiny marks on her upper back and down by her pelvis. What happened? Who caused these? She knew not to ask questions, so she just continued on, applying more cold lotion and continuing her job.

After her massage, Norma took a nice long shower, a cold one too. She had heard that cold showers help your skin, and closes your pores, so she decided to take a go at it. She did not like it at all, but hey, anything to stay youthful, right? And she shaved too, that one wax strip had scarred her for life. She would never ever wax again. She applied a little bit of fragrance to her body and hair, after blow drying it, and along with some lipstick and walked out in her nightgown, heading towards Joe's room. Limping a little, her body still a little sore, she pushed the door open and walked in.

To her surprise Max was also in the room too, they must have been chatting or something… She put on a smile on and walked over to Joe, who is sitting at a chair beside the desk, his back towards her. Max looked up at her and smiled, but his smile vanished when he saw the look in her eyes, the look of her wanting to be alone, with Joe. He excused himself and walked out.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck, "How was it?" Joe asked her.

"It was nice, you know, felt the same. But I would much rather prefer, next time, you do it for me.."

He turned his head around and looked at her, "Oh Norma…" he shook his head and looked down, fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

She looked at his bushy, messy hair. "I think it's time for you to get a hairc-" she was interrupted by the telephone ringing.

Joe looked up at her, "Who could be calling me at 9:30 at night?" she chuckled and walked over to the phone.

He watched as she picked up the receiver, "Hello?"

"Yes?...yes it is….who?...Joe Gillis…?" her face went white and she turned her head to him, her face filled with fear and alarm. His face filled with confusion, who would want to call him, now? And who? He barely knew anyone. He stood up and slowly walked over to her, moving in perceptively beside her.

Norma's hand trembled on the phone, it was a woman calling, it sounded like one. She watched as he approached her, holding his gaze.

"Who is it…?" he said to her, placing his hand on her own. Norma is pleading with her eyes.

She moved the phone away from her ear, "Joe….darling...please.." she was scared, scared of what he would say next to her. What did this woman want? Surely Joe wasn't cheating? No Norma...he would never do a thing like that to you...you know he wouldn't. He loves you.

He pauses, searching her eyes, his hand still on hers. He didn't know what to do, who could the person be? What did they want? But somehow, he didn't really care, it probably didn't even matter.

Taking her hand on the receiver, he pulled it down and placed it back on the phone, hanging up the call. Norma looked at him with confusion, normally he wouldn't hang up the phone like this. Especially when it was for him. Tears welled up in her eyes, He pulled her into his arms and pushed his lips against hers.


	8. Chapter 8

8

The 'other' script

One month later…

Joe quietly walked up the staircase and headed toward his room first, sighing deeply. He had been up most of the night and was extremely tired from not getting one ounce of sleep. He also started regretting this decision to go out every night to work on that silly script with Betty this week, but he was so hungry to work again, be around someone his own age, to write something...The script was good, yes, but he really wasn't confident with it. He felt like he lost his special touch with writing. Also, who would really want to make this into a movie? All he really wanted was to write, to put all his lingering ideas in his mind down on paper and let someone help him with it. Betty was good, she had an eye for weird plots like this one, and she was learning more everyday.

Tonight, he almost had to spill the beans about Norma when she grabbed his cigarette case. He hadn't told her about her yet, he was too afraid at what she might think, if she would judge him or not.

Betty glanced around, looking for a box of cigarettes. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something shiny and gold hanging out the side his jacket.

"Who's Norma?…"

He turned away from the typewriter and looked at her, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and blowing the smoke out into the open. His eyes fell to the case in her hand. He had forgotten about the secret message Norma had put in there.

Don't tell her yet, do it later Joe, when Artie comes back..

"Oh...she's a good friend of mine.."

She held up the case, "Sorry, I don't usually read people's private cigarette cases.."

He chuckled a little and grabbed it out of her hands, placing it down next to the typewriter. He continued to type along as she dictated her thoughts to him.

He pulled out some silk blue pajamas, the ones Norma had bought him a few days ago, and quickly changed into them. He brushed his teeth rapidly and quietly made his way into her room, shutting the wooden doors behind him. To his surprise, Norma was sitting up in bed, her bare shoulders glowing in the lamp light, reading something. He broke into a cold sweat, he of course thought she was sound asleep. She must of been waiting for him...poor thing. She glanced up at him, setting the book down is her lap.

"Where were you?"

He didn't respond, he just stared at her. He was scared of what she might think about this. Slowly, he made his way toward her bed and sat down on the edge right next to her.

"I went for a walk.."

She put the book on the nightstand and pulled the covers off her body. "No you didn't..you took the car.."

He hesitated, looking down at his hands. "Alright..I drove to the beach..needed some fresh air."

She stared at him, watching his eyes. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but she choose to.

"Norma, surely you don't want me to feel locked up in this house..?"

She grabbed his hand, "Of course not Joe...it's just...I've been under a terrible strain and all..and I don't want to be left alone..especially now."

He sighed, squeezing her hand. "You know I haven't done anything.." he lifted her hand and gave her a gently kiss on her flesh.

"Of course not…" she leered and took his arm, pulling him close to her face. "I wouldn't let you.."

She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him into a kiss, pulling him onto the other side of the bed. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but Joe stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"Not tonight...I'm tired...and it's almost two a.m." he fussed.

She frowned a little but nodded, "Alright, my love."

Norma watched as Joe got out of bed and sleepily went into the bathroom. She rolled over on her side and yawned, pulling up the covers around her body. She was slept wonderfully last night. Looking at the door, she heard the shower kick on. She smiled to herself and sat up, wanting to go in and shower with him. As she stood up, she pulled the drapes away from the window and let in the morning, beaming fresh light. Making her way toward the bathroom door, she noticed something. A white typed page folded into Joe's jacket caught her attention. She hesitated and walked over, picking the jacket up. She pulled the binded pages out of his pocket and walked back toward the window, completely focused on whatever the hell this was. She grabbed her glasses off the nightstand and read what was on the page.

UNTITLED LOVE STORY: BY BETTY SCHAEFER AND JOSEPH GILLIS

She wanted to rip the page into pieces, get rid of this awful thing. Of course, she was thinking the worse, she always did. A script? So that's where he's been going….to write a script with someone… Breathing in deeply, she flipped through the pages, curious at what it was about. She started to calm down, realizing it was just a silly little script, nothing else. Not a love letter or anything. She knew Joe, she knew he was just writing the script with this girl, and nothing else was of it. At least she hoped. She didn't blame him for being hungry for more work to do though. Knowing that she would not mention that she found this to him, she slipped it back in the pocket and put the jacket where it had been on the chair.

Suddenly the door opened and Joe stepped out only with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well good morning…" he smiled and walked over to her.

Norma turned around, smiling a little at his presences. "Hello there…" she looked up at him. He held her hands in his and looked down, glancing at the now faded distressed marks on her small wrists. He held up her hand, kissing the scar gently, remembering the horrible deep marks that were there before. She closed her eyes, his lips soft against her pale flesh. She trembled a little.

"Max planned to go down to the market today and asked if I could join him, you wouldn't mind if I went..right?" he grabbed his clothes behind her and began dressing.

"Of course not darling.." she pulled off her glasses as she watched him.

He noticed something a little off about her this morning, she wasn't strangling him with kisses and rubbing her hands all over his body or anything. It's like she had seen something...found out something…. Maybe she's in a depressed mood...maybe she needs some alone time too. Poor Norma.

Once he was finished putting on his clothes, he walked back over to her. "Are you alright?" he put his palms on her shoulders.

"I'm perfectly alright...you go along.."

He shrugged, "Alright.." he kissed her forehead and walked out into the hallway and went downstairs.

Norma sighed and turned back around, looking directly down at that dreadful script again. She wondered who this woman was….Betty...Betty Schaefer...


	9. Chapter 9

I Love You.

Yes, Joe was playing hooky almost every night, working on that script. It made him think of when he was twelve and used to sneak out to see a gangster picture, But this time, it wasn't to see a picture, it was to write and finish one. That story of his and Betty Schaefer's….

Betty is typing along while Joe is on the couch, reading the drafts of pages and smoking constantly. He yawns and sets the pages down beside him, turning his head. Suddenly, Betty stops typing, her eyes fixed right on him. Confused, he snaps his fingers at her.

"Betty..? Hey Betty, what's the matter? Betty wake up!" he whistles at her to catch her attention.

"What..?" she finally lifted her head.

"Why were you staring at me like that?"

"Was I? I'm sorry…"

"What's wrong with you tonight? You seem off...and we haven't gotten much done."

"Uh….something came up. I don't want to talk about it." she puts her hands in her lap and looks down.

"Why not?"

"I just don't….alright?"

Joe sighs, "Come on Betty, lets have it."

She gets up and walks toward the door frame, looking out at the deserted studio. She doesn't answer him.

"Is it about me?"

She slowly walks out onto the balcony and leans against the post, tears glistening in her eyes. He frowns and follows her out.

"Betty, there's no use running out on it. Tell me what's wrong.."

"It's nothing. I got a telegram from Artie.."

"And?"

"He wants me to come to Arizona...he said It only costs two dollars to get married there..."

He smiles, "Then why don't you!? I don't mind finishing the script a little later. I have things to do anyway."

Betty's face scrunches up and she cries silently.

"Stop crying silly, You're getting married! That's what you've always wanted."

"I don't want it now…"

He tilts his head, "Why not? Don't you love Artie?"

"Of course I love him….I always will. I'm just not in love with him anymore…"

"What happened?"

She turns around, her eyes meeting his. "You did…."

Silence choked the air around them. Betty stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Joe was stunned, confused, angry, a million questions screaming in his head. He felt like he just got a hard smack across his face. He wasn't in love with her….not that way..or was he?...no...gosh this was the last fucking thing he wanted.

She suddenly grabbed his hand, looking up at him. He wanted to pull away….to go away, to dissolve this very moment into thin air. But Betty's lips were unexpectedly on his now, and they kissed.

A few seconds passed, and Joe pulled away quickly. "Why did you do that?"

She held his gaze, "Aren't you in love with me too?"

He wanted to scream, shout all his angry and confusion out into the world. "Betty...be practical...I'm not in love with you. Your young…"

He tried telling her how better she would be without him, and how Artie was the love of her life, and how he was older and she was only 22, too young for his liking. She sobbed her way along, but objectivly agreed with him. She didn't know what she was thinking… there was no point. They both felt guilty, Betty obviously not knowing Joe's reason to be though. After an entirety of answering questions and almost arguing, he finally got up and grabbed his coat and left her office.

When he finally got back to his dream prison home, Max was waiting for him and standing by the doorway, the moonlight shining on his worn, wrinkled face.

He didn't feel like arguing again, hearing some crap Max had to say about him for going out again.

"What is it Max? Want to wash the car? Or are you still spying on me during your off hours.."

"You must be very careful when you cross the patio, Madame could be watching…"

"How about going up the kitchen stairs and undressing in the dark. Will that do it?"

"I'm not inquiring where Mr. Gillis goes every night, It's just I'm greatly worried about Madame…"

"Sure you are. And were not helping her any. Getting herself ready for a picture...poor Norma. What happens when she finally finds out!?"

"She never will. That is my job. You must understand that I discovered her when she was only eighteen. I made her a star, I cannot let her be destroyed."

Joe hesitated, "You made her a star?"

"I directed all of her early films, I was a promising director.."

"Then why has she turned you into her Butler?"

"It was I who asked to come back, crazy it might seem. I could have gone on with my career, only I found everything terribly dreadful after she had left me. You see...I was her first husband."

He was stunned again for the second time tonight, Max...her husband? It kinda made sense, now that he thought about it. He never argued with her, treated her like royalty, never said no, always in the same constant mood around her, was so understanding toward her ambitions and crazy ideas…

He stood there, staring at Max wide eyed. He didn't know what to say to him.

Breaking the silence, Max said "You should go up to her now, she'll be paranoid if she sees you gone again.."

Joe only nodded, blinking a few times and finally walking away and up the steps.

Meanwhile, with one lamp lit, Norma, in a white nightgown, is smoking and pacing up and down her room. She had had another nightmare and rolled around in bed to find that Joe was not there beside her. Now, she was trying to patiently wait for him, wherever he was, to come home.

Finally, he walked through the door. His eyes caught hers, and she ran over to him, putting her cigarette in the ashtray.

"Your here Joe….where were you again?" she held his jacket, trying to calm her shaking hands.

He stared down at her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He couldn't say anything to her now, he was too angry, annoyed, scared, confused….

A few long seconds passed. She looked up at him, fear in her large pupils. "Joe…?"

He felt on the edge this very moment, trying not to explode from everything that had happened tonight. He stared down at fragile Norma, her eyes slightly bigger than when they were when rested and normal looking.

Suddenly, he pushed her forcefully against the wall, attacking her with hard neck kisses and rubbing his large hands across her thin body.

She was surprised by his action and gasped, closing her eyes as he kissed her.

"Joe!" she croaked, placing her hands on his shoulders.

His strong, firm body pressed against hers, the bulge in his pants pressing against Norma's bare thigh. He lifted her nightgown and pulled down her panties while he devoured her neck. This was just what he needed, some kind of relief from this crazy night.

She helped him unbuckle his belt and he pulled down his pants, along with his underwear. He pinned her back onto the wall aggressively again and lifted her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and he pushed himself inside her. Norma groaned in his ear and squeezed him, the feeling always making her lose her breath.

He started at a slow, hard pace, thrusting slowly deep into her and pinning her tight against the hard wall. He squeezed her ass from behind and brought her closer, moaning into her neck. "Darling…." she groaned, her nails running through his hair.

He pounded her hard, holding her and her hips against the wall and whimpering in the crook of her neck. She pulled him into a kiss, sucking in his moans and rocking against him. He sucked on her bottom lip and went harder on her, thrusting all his frusdrations and confusion into her tiny, lovely body.

"Norma…" he moaned and went faster, holding her tightly against him. He felt like he was going to burst. She was breathing hard, gasping for air as he went faster and faster into her.

"Joe..ugh...don't stop!…" she managed to moan out, rubbing his neck and pushing her face to his chest, his brutal thrusts making her cry out and get closer.

He's grunting, he's groaning, he's moaning, he's making every possible noise he could make as he went deeper into her heat, his hand occasionally going down between her legs and touching her sensitive, wet areas. Her legs tightened a firmer grip around his waist as they got closer.

Pulling at her nightgown, he managed to unbutton the few buttons that was on her chest. He pushed the fabric open and pressed his face against her breasts, kissing and sucking on them. She moans loudly, so loud shes sure Max is plugging his ears downstairs. He lifted his head back up and found himself dripping with sweat on his face, wanting to take off the rest of his clothes so badly, but he was so close... He felt himself swell up and Norma's muscles contracting around his cock, both of them crying out as they orgasm at the same exact time. She whimpers as he continues to pound her, drawing out both of their powerful, grueling peaks. They are both panting as Joe finally stops his movements and lays his forehead against her shoulder, trying to calm down. She holds him lovingly as she also tries to calm down, she squrims as she feels liquid run down her thighs. He finally pulled out of her and stood up straight, looking directly down at her, feeling incredibly guilty.

"I'm sorry…" he declared, still staring at her.

"Why are you sorry?" she breathed.

"That I went out….and that.. I just did that to you."

She removed herself off the wall. "I enjoyed it, Joe. I wanted you."

Relief filled his face, he had thought for a moment that he might have...raped her..

For the third time that evening, silence seemed to take over Joe. He sighed and put his underwear and pants back on, Norma buttoning up her nightgown and grabbing her panties and putting them back on. She sat down on the bed.

"I'm going to sleep in my room tonight...if you don't mind."

Confusion filled her face, "Why darling?"

"I just...I need to be alone tonight, I'm sorry."

She watched as he walked to the door that conjoined both of their rooms, and suddenly, she ran over to him before he shut the door.

She gave him a loving kiss and squeezed his hand, "I love you."

His lip trembled and he bit down on it, "I...I love you too Norma. Goodnight."

AUTHORS NOTE:

The next chapter will be the finale.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The Comeback

That same night…

It wasn't till Joe finally laid down in bed that night that he started facing the facts. There it was, Betty Schaefer in love with Joe Gillis, Betty Schaefer engaged to Artie Green, as nice a guy as ever lived, and she was in love with him. She was a fool really, not to think there was something weird in his set-up, and he was not a heel not to have told her. He wasn't in love with her, but he hated that he might of her hurt. As for Norma, she was a fool too, not really suspecting anything. Was she really that blind? Poor thing, too in love to concentrate on anything.

He squinted and looked at the two doors that went into Normas room, a light had suddenly turned, most likely her bedside lamp. He rolled over and faced the doors, pulling the large comforter off his body.

To his surprise, he heard on her telephone. Who would she be calling at this late hour? He slowly got up and walked to the door, listening.

"Hello.. Is this Gladstone 9281? Miss Schaefer?"

Joe gulped, he leaned against the door and looked down. So she did know...about Betty..

"Miss Schaefer...you must forgive me for calling you so late, but I really think it's my duty. It's about Mr. Gillis, you do know Mr. Gillis?"

She was obviously unaware that he was awake, eavesdropping on her. He sighed and looked at the doors, he should of told her….now there most likely was going to be a fight between them. But the same question kept roaring in his head, how did she find her number?

"Miss Schaefer, I'm trying to do you a favor, and spare you a great deal of misery. Of course, you're too young to suspect there are great men of his sort…"

Now he was angry, why was she doing this to Betty? He understood that she was probably upset...but they were just working on a script, nothing else. But now she was blackmailing her like this… without making a sound, he pushed the right door open and stepped in, without her noticing.

"But he does not live with relatives, or friends is the usual sense of the word….well ask him, ask him again."

Suddenly the phone was snatched out of her hand, Joe pulling it close to his ear. She frantically turned around, gasping a little. "Joe!.."

"That's right Betty, ask me again. This is Joe."

Norma tried to grab the phone back but he pulled it away, tears whelmed up in her eyes and she continued to stare and listen in shock.

She could barely focus on what he was saying, but suddenly she heard him say. "The address is 10086, Sunset Boulevard."

She was coming. Coming to her house. A shiver traveled down Norma's spine as he put the phone down, looking right at her. He didn't know what to say.

Joe was more shocked at what he had just done then what Norma did, did he just really invite Betty over to find out the truth? What the hell was wrong with him? No...you did the right thing...

He watched as the tears started to flow down her face and she dug her nails into the pillow. "Don't hate me Joe..I...I did it because I need you. I'm- I'm sorry, look at me. Look at my hands, look at my face, look under my eyes! How can I go back to work if i'm wasting away!?"

He swallowed hard as she yelled at him helplessly, he crossed his arms across his chest, still not knowing what to say to her. Only a few hours ago they were making love, and now this?

"I-..I bought myself a revolver. I stood in front of that mirror but I couldn't make myself do it!" she cried out, tears pouring out.

His face soften a little, when had she done that!? He sighed and pleaded with his eyes.

"Please just don't stand there hating me, shout at me!, strike me but please don't hate me…" she whimpered, holding onto the bed sheets.

After a full five minutes pacing around her room and her sobbing filling his ears, he unfolded his arms and started to walk over to her.

"Norma….stop crying. I-"

Without warning, the doorbell rang, making him turn around from her. Norma lifted her head from the pillow, looking at him. Now he had to face Betty….

He glanced at Norma quickly, then pushed the doors open and made his way downstairs.

"Joe!" Norma yelled, getting up and dragging herself to the door. She stopped at the door frame, watching him descend the stairs to the front door.

Betty stood at the door, her hands trembling as she fidgeted with her sleeves. She was scared, what was this place? Did he live here? Who was that on the phone before him? Her thoughts disappeared as Joe appeared at the doorway.

He turned and motioned Max to go away, and then turned the knob and let her in. "Hello Betty…"

"Joe...I don't know why i'm so scared, did something awful happen?"

He shuts the door behind her, ignoring her completely. He took her arm and led her into the living room.

"Ever been in one of these old hollywood palazzos? That's when they were making eighteen thousand a week, and no taxes. Careful with these tiles, there slippery. Valentino used to dance here you know.." he pointed at the dark tiles of the floor.

She stared at him sharply, "This is where..you live?"

"You bet."

She looked around, noticing the small frames covered across the room, the same woman in each photograph. "Who's house is it?"

"Hers…" he replied, lifting up the picture of young Norma next to him on the table.

"Whose..?"

"Just look around...there's a lot of her spread about. If you don't remember the face, you must remember the name. Norma Desmond?"

Her eyes flashed. "That was Norma Desmond on the phone..?"

He turned around, "Want something to drink? There's always champagne on ice, and plenty of caviar."

"Why did she call me?"

Joe turned back around, facing her. The poor innocent soul...too young to understand anything.

"Jealous…"

He noticed the look on her face, how her lips curled back and her complection grew sharper, almost a look of hatred.

"I didn't come here for a house tour, what about Norma Desmond?"

"I'm trying to tell you. This is an enormous place, a total of eight master bedrooms. There's even a bowling alley in the cellar. She was lonely here, so she got herself a companion, me. An older woman who is well to do, and younger man who wasn't doing too well….have you figured it out yet?"

Suddenly the realization hit Betty like a smack in the face. So, this Norma Desmond, was his...his lover?

"I'll give you a few more clues.." Joe leered, standing up straighter and taking a few steps back towards the couch, leaning against it.

"No!" Betty abruptly yelled out, her hands squeezing in fists angrily. "I haven't heard any of this! Now get your things together and lets get out of here…"

He chuckled and slid his hands into his pockets, sighing. Was she this foolish?

"All my things? All the eighteen suits, all the custom made shoes and five dozen shirts, and the cufflinks and the platinum keychains, and the cigarette cases?"

Tears welled up in Betty's eyes. She swallowed hard and stared at him. "Come on Joe…"

"Come on where?" he laughed again. "To a one bedroom apartment that I can't pay for? Back to a story that might not even sell?"

One small tear ran down her flushed, puffy cheek, mascara traveling down with it. "If you love me…" she blurted out.

"Oh be realistic Betty, I'm happy here, I'm happy with Norma. I like it that way, I've got a long term contract. It might not be very admirable to you, well, you and Artie can be admirable."

She could hardly believe the words he was saying, "I...I can't look at you anymore Joe.."

He took a few steps forward, looking at the front door. Max stared at him alarmly, his arms folded across his chest tightly. "Nobody asked you to. This way Betty.."

She turned around, trying to hide the fact that she was crying more intensely now. Joe took her elbow and pulled her slowly to the door, opening it and letting in the bright moonlight. Her car was in the driveway, smoke coming out the ends of the bumper while it sat waiting for her.

She was about to run out till he grabbed her arm again, "Good luck to you, Betty. You can finish that story on the way to Arizona. When you and Artie get back, if you two ever feel like taking a swim, here's the pool.."

Flicking the small switch on the wall outside, the lights went on in the pool, shining brightly in the dark garden that surrounded it.

She didn't even look. Her eyes filled with tears again, and she ran down the entrance porch towards her car, not looking back. He watched as her car race away into the night, most likely to never come back.

Joe unfolded his arms, turning around gradually and walking back inside. What had he just done? He had just lost a really good friend, and a great business partner, just because he didn't love her like the way she did.

Meanwhile, Norma stared down at Joe, who was standing near the banasaterr by the stairs. Her teary eyes glanced at Max, who was staring at her intently. What did Joe just do? Did he make her leave? Confess love for her? Her hands trembled as she squeezed the banasater, supporting her light weight on it.

He started ascending the stairs, watching her as she stared at his curiously, so many questions beaming in her brown eyes.

"Thank you Joe…..Thank you darling…" she whispered, reaching out and trying to grab his arm.

She tried to kiss his hand but he passed by, "I need a moment." he told her, walking to his room.

Norma lied on the floor, watching as he pushed the door open and shut it behind him violently. She wanted to know what happened so badly….why was he acting this way all of a sudden?

Joe sat on the edge of the bed, his head screaming with unanswered questions and so many bad thoughts and regrets. He couldn't do this any longer… live like this. He loved Norma, he thought he did - did he? but he couldn't go on being trapped in this house and not socialize with people his own age. He needed friends, he needed a life other than being with Norma. His angry eyes filled with tears and his head fell into his hands.

"May I please come in Joe..? I'm alright again.. I need you darling.." she whispered against the door frame, her fingers tracing the small designs on the wood.

She pushed the left door open lightly and peered in, trying to find Joe's presences. Her eyes found him and she smiled, "Joe…."

But that smile did not stay long, her lips peared back and she watched as he threw his clothes into his tan suitcase, taking off his golden wrist watch on his wrist and looking up at her.

"What are you doing Joe…?"

"I'm packing…."

"No...your..your not...leaving me!?"

He turned and faced her, the despondency pleading in his eyes, and the tears. "Yes I am Norma…"

"Max! Max!" her breathing started to quicken and her heart raced.

"I'm sorry Norma...I just can't live like this anymore.." he closed the lid of the suitcase and turned to her.

"What did I do..? Tell me what you want, you can have anything you want…what is it you want?...money?"

"I don't want your money Norma….I want freedom, work, a life!" he told her sharply, sitting on the edge of the bed again.

She was bawling now. Her trembling hands grabbed his and she bent down, her cheek resting on his knee.

"Please don't go...you can't do this...I can't face life without you…" she cried.

He sighed, he wished it hadn't come to this. Placing his palm on her back, her rubbed gently. "It's for the best Norma…"

He stood up, taking his bag off the bed and placing it on the ground beside him. Norma watched in horror.

"And you know i'm not afraid to die….did you think I made that up about the gun..?" she stood to her feet, her eyes wide and alarming. She turned around, running into her room, searching for the tiny revolver.

Joe watched forcibly as she ran back to him, the black shiney gun loosely in her hands.

"Now do you believe me!?

"Norma…don't"

"Don't 'Norma' me! Do you even care? You know hundreds and thousands of people will care if I do it!"

That was the last straw. He couldn't keep all of the secrets in him any longer. She was going nuts, and of course he cared about her!

"Norma, I care about you, but the audience left twenty years ago, now face it!"

She gasped, "That's a lie! They still want me!" her eyes flashed severely.

"They don't. I'm sorry."

"What about the studio? What about Demille!"

He swallowed hard. "He was trying to spare your feelings. They just wanted your car…"

Norma's eyes widened in sheer horror, the words stabbing her vicariously into her heart. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-...wanted what?"

"He didn't have the heart to tell you, none of us have.."

Suddenly Max appeared, his hands folded behind his back proudly. His eyes were looking rather sad, mixed with terrible emotions. He must have been listening behind the door…

Norma didn't notice him. "That's a lie...they want me…I get letters everyday!"

"You tell her Max. Do her that favor… there aren't any fan letter, just the ones you and I write!"

Norma was shaking her head, holding the gun tight in her hands against her chest. Her eyes went to Max, who had the most guilty expression on his face.

"Max!? Is that true!?"

A drop of sweat fell across his cheek. He looked at Joe, glaring at him dangerously. This was never supposed to happen, Norma was never supposed to know, now look at her.

"Madame is the greatest star of them all…." he growled, grabbing Joe's bag and leaving the room.

"You heard him…" she suddenly said, "I'm a star…."

He stared at her, she almost looked insane to him. Her big eyes opened widely, the revolver against her chest, her trembling, shaking body…A wave of regret hit him, he wanted to stay, to explain, to talk things out, but instead he turned to the door.

"Goodbye, Norma…" he whispered, and he started toward the stairs, his eyes filled with tears.

Turn around Joe, don't do this, what's wrong with you? go back to her!

He turned, glancing at her barely before he saw the gun pointed directly at him.

9 months later…

Joe stared at the three suits that were laid on the bed, having loads of amounts of trouble picking between them. Would he go for the cream colored suit, the navy blue, or just the simple black one? He rubbed his chin and tightened his white robe around his waist. Why couldn't he make a decision? Was he that nervous?

He decided to just go for the regular black suit, and maybe add a little color and add a flower in his pocket when they arrived. He walked over to the bathroom, taking the suit with him and got dressed.

Precisely at eleven the bouquet of dark red kardashians arrived, there coloring giving a dull hotel room like this a warm, and inviting feeling, but of course they wouldn't stay long in here, they were for Norma, here favorite flowers.

Joe paid for them quickly and shut the door, placing them down on the coffee table and turning to the long body length mirror, fixing his sloppy looking tie. Why were his hands shaking? Maybe because he hadn't seen Norma for so long, it almost felt like an eternity. But today she was finally being released, and he was thrilled. She did wonderful there, both him and Max got monthly reports of her actions. She would write him letters, saying how much she dreaded the place but knew it was helping her get better, helping her realize things about the true reality of the world. She had, indeed shot him on that fateful night, only in the leg, and now he walked with a tiny limp. She couldn't control herself that night, she didn't know what she was doing. She was so scared...angry...confused….insane….

The knock on the door grew louder and Joe finally was pulled back to reality. He walked to the door and opened it, and Max stood in front of him. "Are you ready sir? Did you get the flowers?"

Joe nodded and picked them up off of the table, taking two of the flowers out of the bunch. He handed one to Max and turned back to the mirror, snapping the stem off and hooking the flower to his chest pocket. Max did the same and threw away the rest of the green stem and they walked out of the room.

The car ride was a long, weary one. Joe was uneasy about this, and so was Max. They hadn't written to her for three months, since the doctors wouldn't allow them to or visit while she was getting more intense treatment. He missed her, Max missed her, and she needed to come home.

It had begun to rain and fog up as they pulled into the entrance lot. Maybe it was a sign, Joe told himself. Max got out and opened the door for him, and he stepped out of the car, staring at the huge building in front of him. He could not call it an asylum, he hated the word, it was a hospital, home for the mentally sick, not a bloody asylum….he refused to think that Norma was crazy like that.

Holding the flowers tight in his hands, he walked inside and went to the front desk. Instead of him asking for Norma, Max pushed him away and did all the talking to the nurse. Looking around, Joe noticed the place was strictly painted all white, no other colors at all. His eyes squinted at the harshness of the bright white and the sun beaming against the walls. Doctors and nurses were scattered about, occasionally a patient would walk out in a blue robe, looking distraught. That frightened him, Norma was not like these people at all. Thank god they were getting her out of here now, and that she was well again.

"This way…" the nurse motioned them to the right, down a long, bright hallway. He followed behind Max anxiously, his temples building up sweat against his forehead.

They passed numerous doors on each side of the hallway, the numbers on the little plaques going higher and higher till they reached the two hundreds, where Normas room was. 268.

"Max…" Joe whispered, and Max turned and looked at him as they continued to walk.

"Yes Mr. Gillis?"

"She's alright now...isn't she?" he asked.

Max nodded, a little uncertainty in his eyes. They kept following the nurse till they reached Norma's grey door.

"I'll leave you two alone with her, tell me when your ready to leave alright?" the nurse said with a smile before leaving them.

Joe nodded and looked at the door, he was so anxious, so uneasy and nervous. She'll remember me...right? What the hell of course she will! Wake up and stop being so damn scared!

Max reached out for the door handle and turned it slightly, his hand shaking against the knob. He pushed the door open and a ray of light hit both of their eyes, blinding them for a few seconds.

As the light faded away, Joe quickly darted his eyes around, searching for his Norma till, he found her. She was sitting on the little cot in the corner, coiled up like a watch spring, her eyes closed and her head resting against the ill faded, white wall. She looked so little and tiny, her boney arms were wrapped around her stomach, resting gently on her as she rested on the bed. She had not heard or noticed them come in yet.

Joe stared at her, the great Norma Desmond, the famed star, didn't look recognizable. Of course he recognized her, but she looked so tired and thin that no one but him and

Max would believe this was the leading lady of the 20s.

He swallowed hard and shoved the flowers at Max, making his way toward her, desperately wanting to take her into his arms and squeezed her tiny bundle of raw nerves and go home.

Taking her cold hand, he bent down on his knee and looked up at her. "Norma..." he whispered, a tear in his left eye. He kissed her hand and held it tightly. "Wake up…" please wake up...

She stirred, her eyes fluttering a little. Suddenly she pulled her hand away and darted straight up, "Wh-...what?" she turned her head and found Joe, her beloved Joe, her darling boy, at her bedside next to her. His eyes locked with hers and he squeezed her hand again, hoping that this moment would last forever. It seemed as if time had stopped for them, tears formed her eyes. It took her everything to not melt then and there as she caught her breath.

"J-..Joe..Joe!" she cried and crawled on him, wrapping her arms around his body and crying into his shoulder. "My darling...oh my god...Joe…you're here!"

"I'm here Norma...i'm here." he held her tight against his chest, letting his tears flow down his cheeks.

"Of how I've missed you..I..I….I can't believe your here!" she gasped and turned her head to face him, her eyes glittering with pure happiness, I can say anything I want with my eyes..He lifted his hand and wiped away her tears, smiling hard and holding her securely. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, something that he had wanted to do for months.

Norma kept her grip against him and ran her fingers through his hair, eagerly returning his kiss. All her emotions melting away into his soft, savory lips.

Max turned away, not wanting to intrude on their embracing, hiding the fact that he was a little jealous, and wanted to take Norma in his arms as well. He placed the flowers down.

"I love you...I love you, I love you.." Norma whispered in his ear, her voice shaking. Her eyes caught Max, who was standing in the corner awkwardly.

"Max…?"

He turned, his eyes were filled with tears as well. "Norma…"

She smiled and got up, letting go of Joe and walking over to him. "Its...it's good to see you again." she said softly, hugging him. She placed her hand on his neck and the other around his back, knowing how much he missed her. Max sighed, closing his eyes and holding her. He still loved her, he would always. Even if her feelings for him changed to just friendship, he still loved his little star.

She pulled back and looked into his grey eyes, "How have things been?"

"Just fine Madame...just fine." he smiled at her, nodding affectionately.

Joe came behind her and placed his hands on her hips, moving his head down to her neck. "We've missed you so much."

"I've missed you guys too...I hate it here, but I do have to give them gratitude for helping her though...can you believe they wouldn't let me wear any makeup for three months!?"

They all three laughed. Yes, this was still the same old Norma everyone loved, and hated.

"Let's go home…" Joe said eagerly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I don't want you to be in here any longer!"

She giggled and nodded, taking his hand. "Oh! I almost forgot." he grabbed the bright red flowers off the tiny desk and presented them to her.

She gasped, taking a hold of them. "Oh darling...there beautiful..thank you." she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He was being so thoughtful, so loving toward her. Did he really try to leave her?

He grinned, taking her arm and walking toward the door. He suddenly wondered if she remembered that fateful night, where she almost killed him. He shook his head, who cares if she does remember or not? If she doesn't, he won't mention it, and if she does, he still wouldn't mention it. It would hurt her to see the flashbacks, and the painful thoughts of her almost trying to kill him. She couldn't bare remembering it, or coming to this place again.

They made there down the hallway, turning down the hallways, Norma occasionally saying goodbye to a few people along the way. They finally made their way to the front doors and waited for Max to check her out. He signed a few papers and Norma shook hands with a doctor, thanking him for her recovery. "Goodbye Miss Desmond, it has been an honor helping a great star like you recover."

"No...thank you." she said and shook his hand firmly again. Joe thanked him too and they waited quietly for Max to finish with the release papers.

"Darling...i'm..i'm sorry for everything, for controlling you, taking you all for myself. That was cruel of me, but, I...I just can't bear to live without you." Norma sighed, looking up at him.

"Norma, it doesn't matter anymore, that's past us now. You will have me as long as you want." he placed a kiss on top of her head soothingly, reassuring her.

She smiled widely again, squeezing his arm and realizing that he isn't going anywhere, that he's not ever going to leave her.

Max gave the papers back to the nurse and turned around, walking to the door and opening it for them.

Joe helped her into the car and placed himself next to her, taking her hand in his again. He was happy, more happy than he ever thought he would be with Norma, and a little curious for the future. Would he do the inexplicable thing he never thought he would do - marry her? His thoughts erased away as Norma leaned in and snuggled between the crook of his neck, And then he knew, he would never leave Norma again, he would never hurt her like that ever again, he was the love of her life, and she might even be the love of his life.

"Joe, I love you..."

He straightened up. Norma stared at him with her intense, beautiful eyes. Then Joe leaned in, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist, kissing her on the lips.

"Don't you know I love you?" Joe said, smiling.

Joe went to bed that night in Norma's arms again, her body wrapped around him tightly as she always did, as if she was a blanket herself. He dreamt of when he first pulled into her massive driveway, not knowing what was in that gloomy, sunset castle that waited in front of him. He was jobless, single, depressed, and had no money, and now he was the total opposite, He was happy. Happy to be the lover, might soon to be the husband, of the greatest star - of them all, Norma Desmond.

AUTHORS NOTE: Well, there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed this story, i've had a lot of fun writing it. And of course, I had to give them a happy ending! Please comment if you enjoyed this story and would like to see more!


End file.
